Ya es tarde
by Saraha Sting
Summary: Lux Bonteri había recibido varias transmisiones de parte de Ahsoka hace una semana, cuando por fin tiene la oportunidad de visitarla se da cuenta de que ella se ha ido, que ha muerto al haber enfrentado a Vader. (Mal Summary, pero estoy segura de que les gustara el fic)


**Hola, los dejo con este pequeño fic que se me ocurrió por el final de la segunda temporada.**

 **Alerta de spoilers! Si no viste el final no leas este fic ! (Aunque dudo que no lo hayas visto, pero por si acaso)**

Apenas había pasado una semana desde la pérdida de la ex Jedi, Ahsoka, todos cambiaron no solo con eso, ya nada se sentía igual, jamás habían perdido a alguien como la togruta, Rex seguía aun con los rebeldes. Tal vez el mismo creía que lo hacía para protegerlos, eran los amigos de su antigua compañera, eso tal vez es lo que hubiera querido ella ¿no?, no deshonraría la memoria de Ahsoka, cuidaría de ellos como ella cuido de el durante la Guerra de los Clones en cada pelea.

En especial de Ezra, la ojiazul decía que el chico le recordaba un poco a ella cuando era joven. Ella se llevaba muy bien con el, y sin duda el peliazul era el que más se sentía responsable de su muerte, eso no era cierto, el no la había matado, si no la explosión y Vader.

Ahora el muchacho gentil y simpático que Ahsoka quería como un hermano, dejo de ser el mismo.

… … … … … … … … …

Lux Bonteri , había recibido hace una semana y media un mensaje de Ahsoka, al principio no le dio importancia, solo pensó que quería una pequeña charla para pasar el rato. Además el estaba muy ocupado apenas podía estar fuera de la vista del Imperio, sin embargo un día no tenia tantos pendientes, decidió que tenia que ir a verla, pidió información acerca de su localización con el senador Bail Organa. Le dijeron que ella estaba en una base rebelde en un planeta algo alejado. Preparó una pequeña nave para poder irse.

Ya no había visto a la Ex Jedi desde que se dio las orden 66, se preguntaba si es que ella había cambiado mucho, tal vez si o tal vez no, esperaba con ascia verla de nuevo, recordaba que una vez el se había comenzado a enamorar de ella, pero solo lo ignoro pensando que era una atracción ridícula que debía olvidar, una jedi y un senador ¿juntos? No sería bien visto por nadie, por eso tuvo que olvidarla y alejarse de ella.

No tardo en llegar a la base, aterrizo dentro de la zona marcada.

Al salir de la nave, vio a un chico peliazul acercársele, mirándolo con el seño fruncido y brazo cruzados, vio que era muy joven, probablemente tendría 16 años.

-¿Quién usted y que hace aquí?- pregunto Ezra de forma seria y amenazante.

-No es la bienvenida que esperaba, soy el senador Bonteri, ¿y tú eres?...-pregunto esperando a que le diera la mano para saludarlo.

-Ezra Bridger-contesto sin expresar ninguna emoción, por un pequeño momento en su mente resonó su nombre, ya lo había escuchado antes, pensó el padawan.

-Muy bien Ezra… he venido a buscar a la señorita Ahsoka Tano- miro al chico para darse cuenta que tenía su rostro con un sentimiento de tristeza y horror-Aaa… ¿chico te encuentras bien?-dijo un poco asustado al ver su rostro muy pálido.

-Podrías repetirme tu nombre?...-dijo con la cabeza algo baja y intentando esquivar la mirada del senador, parecía que respiraba con dificultad. Empezaba a recordar ese apellido de alguna parte.

-L-Lux…Bonteri ¿en verdad estas bien?

-¿Lux?...- susurro, hasta que un recuerdo llego a él, Ahsoka había hablado sobre él. Incluso ella le había comentado que quería hablar con él antes de que fueran a Malachor, pero que no había respondido a ninguno de sus mensajes.

 **Flashback**

-Hey a donde habías ido?, tardaste más de lo esperado- dijo el padawan con algo de curiosidad.

-Bueno… tenía contactar a alguien antes de nuestro viaje hacia Malachor – dijo Ahsoka, caminando al lado del peliazul para buscar a Kanan- Ya sabes en caso de que no regresemos.

-Si…- miro un poco cabizbajo- Y quien era?

-Lux Bonteri.

-No es el chico del cual una vez me habías hablado, el cual te gustaba- comento Ezra recordando su antigua platica **(Lean mi fic "Las cosas pasan" para saber mas)**

-Si, cuando tu habías comentado tu pequeño enamoramiento hacia Sabine, te hable sobre el- dijo la togruta mirándolo de una forma picara, el chico por otro lado intento no ponerse nervioso al recordar que le había dicho que se enamoro de la madaloriana.

-Bueno… ¿Y qué le querías decir?

-No lo sé, tal vez solo iba despedirme, como sea no contesto ninguno de los mensajes que le envié. Pero tal vez solo esta evitándome.

-¿Lo crees?

-Honestamente no tengo idea- Con eso comenzó caminar un poco mas rápido-

 **Fin del Flashback**

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunto intentando tranquilizar su respiración.

-Creo que lo olvidaste muy rápido, dije que venía a ver a la señorita Ahsoka-

-Llegaste tarde…-dijo el padawan casi en un susurro, pero Lux logro escucharlo a la perfección

-¿Disculpa?- dijo muy confundido.

-…Ahsoka se ha ido, está muerta- dijo mirando un poco hacia al suelo intentando contener las lagrimas.

-¿Qué?... ¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo intentado no darle crédito a lo que el peliazul le había dicho-¿Cómo?

-En una explosión, en el planeta Malachor, ella intentaba salvar a mi maestro y a mí, pero tuvo que luchar contra Vader- Lord Vader, Lux sabía muy bien quién era, el senado siempre hablaba de él- antes de que pudiera ir por ella me empujo con la fuerza lejos, quedándose ella encerrada en el templo junto con Vader, exploto. Lo siento…- una lagrima se resbalo por la mejilla del chico, mientras Lux apenas podía creer lo que le había pasado a la togruta.

-¿Hace cuanto ella murió?- pregunto con la respiración comenzándose a agitarse.

-Hace una semana- el senador lo único que hizo fue desplomarse de una forma brusca en el suelo.

Se quedo así por un pequeño momento, hace una semana ella le había mandado varias transmisiones que venían dirigidas a él.

-Y por eso ella me mando transmisiones para que nos viéramos?-dijo con una respiración agitada mientras el seguía sentado en el suelo dándole la espalda al adolescente.

-Si, sabía que si algo salía mal en la misión debía despedirse al menos…

Su mente no quería creer que ella en verdad se había ido, que había muerto. Coloco sus manos en su frente se sentía tan horrible por no haber hablado con ella, por poner su trabajo como la mayor prioridad en lugar de poner a una de sus amigas. Los ojos comenzaban a picarle y se le empezaba a hacer un nudo en la garganta, pronto le empezaron a brotar unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro. Había venido a hablar con ella, solo para darse cuenta de esto. Ezra tenía razón "Ya había llegado muy tarde".

 **Bueno pues asi termina esta pequeña historia.**

 **Espero que les haya agradado.**

 **Y para cualquier persona que siga mi fic "Sucede por alguna razón", bueno quien leyó mi nota de autor del último capítulo sobre la Mole Comic Con, pues voy publicar como me fue allá y cuáles fueron las cosas que más me gustaron. Lo publicare en mi pagina de Facebook estén atentos.**

 **Saraha Sting cambio y fuera.**


End file.
